


Identifiable

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Ficlet, Formalwear, M/M, Pre-Slash, cas' angel status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Cas invites Sam and Dean to an angel banquet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Identifiable

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 27 prompt: banquet (ficlet) | destiel + sam | ~900 words

“Are you sure we should even be here?” Dean glanced around the room, eyes catching on fancy dresses and silky suits as they walked past. He stared a little longer at what looked like a chocolate fountain placed in the middle of a long table near the center of the room, wetting his lips.

“Dude, we were _invited_ ,” Sam muttered back. “Besides, we can scope things out. See how things are for ourselves.”

Dean resisted rolling his eyes, but he knew Sam was right. It was just… _logically_ …

“I thought Cas said there weren’t many angels left.” He plucked up something colorful from a serving tray, smiling in thanks. “So who—or _what_ —exactly are we surrounded by?”

They exchanged a look.

“I think I can answer that.”

Dean almost choked on his—well, he wasn’t really sure _what_ it was, but the sight of Cas was enough to make swallowing it an effort.

He and Sam had both come dressed in their usual suits-they-kept-for-fancy-occasions that were now a little too old and tight-fitting in some places. They hadn’t gone _all out_ , because Cas had told them not to, but obviously Cas wasn’t being held to the same standard as they were.

When Dean recovered from his small fit (with the help of Sam’s firm pats on the back), he did his best to keep his eyes on Cas’ face.

He failed.

If Charlie were still around, she’d say Cas looked like a model straight off the cover of a LARP magazine. Dean thought he looked even better than that.

First of all, he was _not_ wearing a suit. He wasn’t even wearing a _shirt_ , period. Just a blazer on top of bare skin, which was a stark contrast to his usual fifty layers of clothing and coats he wore day in and day out. The blazer was black and sequined with silver on the sleeves. Dean found himself wishing Cas would wear black more often, or at least maybe shed the tan trench coat once or twice a month in favor of the black suit jacket underneath.

Cas was also adorned with a cape that draped over one shoulder and fell to around knee-length. The shoulder piece was silver, too, and looked like…metal? It was something shiny, because it glinted in the light. 

“Uh…wow, Cas. What’s with the get up?” Sam asked, obviously teasing. He nudged Cas’ shoulder—the one without the cape—a little in jest and looked over at Dean to join in, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. His eyes had fallen to Cas’ legs.

The pants Cas was wearing were tight-fitting and black, hugging in all the right places. Cas was barefoot, too, which was a little odd, but Dean figured the whole outfit was already odd enough to be too out of place. When Dean’s eyes travelled up again, he noticed that Cas was wearing a necklace as well, resting against his chest.

Cas’ chest. Cas’ lips. Cas’ eyes, then, squinting at him.

Dean should probably say something.

“Yeah, what are you…what…uh…” He scratched the back of his neck and vaguely pointed at Cas with his other hand.

Cas sighed, looking down at himself.

“Oh. Yes, my…My rank requires I wear certain, ah, _identifiable_ attire to formal events, such as banquets. My apologies. I should have told you I would look…”

“ _Badass_ ,” Dean finished for him, grinning. Cas and Sam stared back at him. He shrugged.

“What? You’re telling me he doesn’t look freaking ridiculously h–attractive—in that? It’d make _anyone_ look good. Even you, Sammy,” Dean spluttered, tacking on a smile at the end for good measure. His heart was racing all of a sudden.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Whatever. You were saying about the guests?” He turned back to ask Cas.

“Yes. This is an angel banquet, but often times reapers are invited as well. It’s…a welcome change for them to all see each other without the threat of great catastrophe looming over their heads.”

Sam nodded, expression grim. Dean had to make a conscious decision to stop staring at Cas’ chest. No, the _necklace_ on Cas’ chest. He had been looking at the necklace.

“So why are we here, again?” Dean asked.

“You are my plus—well, my plus _two_ ‘s.”

Sam shifted his weight from one leg to another. “Yeah, but Cas…don’t all of these angels hate us?”

“More like we hate all of these angels,” Dean said under his breath.

“Oh, good. At least the feeling’s mutual,” Cas watched the angels and reapers from afar, messing with his sleeves. Cuffing them, folding them back down again. 

“You’re here more for me than anything else. I don’t–” He looked back at them. “I don’t particularly like them either. But if I had declined the invitation, there’d be a bounty on my head, and we all know how that goes. There are already so few of us. It’s…better to be in good graces.”

Dean was still skeptical, but Cas seemed sincere enough for Dean to trust him and try to keep their disturbance at the banquet to a minimum. He kept feeling their glares, though, from nearly every corner of the room.

“I can’t tell if the looks we’re getting are for you or us,” Sam laughed nervously.

Cas turned his back to the rest of the room. “Both, if I had to guess.”

“Great!” Dean clapped his hands together, rubbing them in anticipation for the food to come. “Then it’s a banquet for three.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, leave some love  
> my tumblr's @rambleoncas  
> xx


End file.
